At Last
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: Four times Grant Ward got them lost and had to ask for directions but didn't want to and on he didn't need directions at all. Slyeward AU


**A/N: ****So PrawnCrakers had a bad day and was feeling a little blue. So I asked for a prompt and made it my mission to cheer her up! Her prompt was 'Directions'. It's a little late but I hope it helps!**

* * *

_**~At Last~**_

* * *

**'What Took You So Long?'**

They meet at the Academy, she's a first year and he just passed to his second and apparently Kara (his best friend) now is friends with her too. Not that Grant can really complain, Skye is the most pretty girl he has ever laid eyes. For the next few years they're going to be on and off and while their romantic relationship won't work as well as they'd like, because they're young and so not ready for what they have. They'll still have an amazing chemistry on the field. So naturally when she graduates too she joins Ward's team.

Which brings them three years later on a highway driving like bats out of hell because they were supposed to be Kara's extraction team and somehow they missed their exist and now they're lost.

"I'm Grant Ward." Skye says sarcastically in a deep voice trying to imitate him. "I can shoot a mosquito from hundred yards, blindfolded. I don't need to ask for directions!" He throws her a dirty glare before turning his eyes back to the road.

" I don't talk like that!" He growls, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel and she promptly ignores him going back to the map on her lap. "Take the next exit." She bites out harshly.

The next few minutes are spend in silence until they reach the meeting point. Kara is sitting at a bench, with a cup of coffee and a box of donuts. "What took you so long?" She asks and regrets it the next moment when Skye and Ward start arguing again about wrong turns and not being able to read a map properly.

That's exactly how they spend the hours driving back to HQ. They reach the base a few seconds before Kara offs them both for being so damn annoying.

* * *

**'****We're Not Married!'**

It's their thing after that. Coulson keeps sending them on missions together and they keep getting lost. It's ridiculous really because Ward is a specialist and Skye can hack any GPS but still they manage to lose their way every freaking time.

"Let's just stop to ask for directions!" She sighs because they've been driving for what feels like years.

"No!" He hisses defensively. "I've got this!" The thing is that he doesn't have this and more so he doesn't even want to be with here her, in a such small space.

Because Skye has just gotten engaged and Ward is still in love with her and seeing her like that hurts too much. Lincoln is a nice guy, he's good to Skye, doesn't say 'no' to anything she asks and most of all he can offer her what Ward can't. It always came down to that with them, Skye wants a family and Ward can't give that to her. He knows how to love her but he thinks he won't be able to be someone's father. Not with the history he has where families and siblings are concerned.

"For fuck's sake, stop at the next gas station or I swear I'll put a bullet through you!" She barks throwing her hands in the air and her ring sparkles as it catches the light. Without another word Ward pulls the car to a stop, she is out of it before he can say a word and he follows her inside.

"Hi!" Skye smiles politely at the old woman behind the register as she lays the map before her. "We're kind of lost and we'd love some help." The lady smiles back at Skye as she leans over it. Ward stays behind her letting her to handle this, Skye is better with people anyway.

"You've got a lovely ring there." The old lady says after she gives them directions trying to make small talk. "You must very lucky, young man, to talk such an angel into marrying you." Her words hit closer to home than he'd like and he can see Skye tensing up.

"Oh I'm not her fiancé!"

"I'm not getting married to him!" Their voices mix together trying to top each other. "We're so not getting married!" She rushes to add and old woman's face falls.

"Yeah, that'll be a terrible idea!" Ward stutters shaking his head.

"Terrible, so very terrible."

"Oh!" The lady says softly and Skye thanks her hastily making a quick escape back to the SUV where it's safe. He's about to follow her when a surprisingly strong arm holds him back. "Don't let her go." The woman's face is still soft but her voice holds an air of authority. "I can see you love her and she can see it too. Don't let her go."

Ward thinks about those words for the rest of the day.

* * *

**'****Gone, Gone, Gone'**

"I can't believe you got us lost again." She's laughing through her tears and it's the first time in hours that she seems remotely happy. Ward's knows things went downhill with her supposed wedding to be the moment she turned in his apartment two nights ago.

It's the usual dance they do since that first time they met.

"Shut up." He smiles back, lacing their fingers together as he keeps his other hand steadily on the steering wheel.

They fall into each other and everything's good for a while, then their different wants come to the picture and everything turns sore and slowly they drift apart until she asks him to break it off. Which in return brings the few months apart, sometimes even years, before they fall back into each other all over again.

What happened a few days ago felt different to both of them. It wasn't about two immature kids that didn't know which way is up and which one is down. Maybe it's the many years of almost death experiences, or the fact that this time he might actually be losing her, Ward is not sure but he made love to her. He worshiped her body like no other time and he hoped a little that she'd stay but she was gone come morning.

So he wears his nice suit, picks up Kara and meets Fitztrimmons and Hunter at the steps of the church like any good friend would do. Because she might be choosing someone else to spend the rest of her life with and it might hurt but he'll never stop be her friend. Until Bobbi comes panicked to find them only to let them know Skye has locked herself in the bathroom and won't come out until he comes to the church's back room.

What follows next will go down to history as of the most romantic love confessions, ever. It looks like it's been pulled straight out of a Hollywood movie. Twenty minutes of tears, sobs, words spoken in hushed tones and an escape plan that could rival the one Michael Scofield put together. Kara, being the little shit they all know she is, tapes the whole thing. Later, much, much later she'll use the said tape on Ward's and Skye's wedding reception.

But that won't happen for a few more years.

* * *

**'The Piña Colada Song' **

This time it's entirely her fault, seeing as she keeps distracting him. They have agreed to meet the others at the beach because it's over a hundred degrees and there's no better place to be than in a three feet radius from the cool water. They even leave their flat, yes they live together now, 40 minutes earlier in order to not be late. Yet they manage to get lost once more, it comes as no surprise to anyone.

If Skye hadn't changed the music station, the Piña Colada song wouldn't come on and they wouldn't be singing along to it missing the exit that would take them to paradise (Kara's words). "I just don't understand how you keep doing this!" She huffs typing away on her phone furiously trying to make her GPS work. "You're s specialist for Christ's sake. You're supposed to be good at finding locations."

"You sound just like your mother." He retorts and regrets it immediately.

Jiaying Zabo is like God, you love and fear her at the same. While Ward always thought that Cal would be the one to be overprotective with Skye he was surprised to find out that he was wrong. A week after they got back from their little escape Jiaying called him into her study (which is terrified by itself because she never invites people in her study unless they've done something) and gave him the run down of what dating her daughter meant. She even handed him a list and made very clear that if he ever hurt her anyway he'd be dead before he could count to three and his body would never be found. Ward was okay with it since he didn't plan on ruing his life with Skye.

"I'll tell her you said that." She smirks raising a dark eyebrow as he frowns.

"Please don't." He begs on a second thought. "She'll have my balls!" She pretends to be thinking it for a moment before winking at him.

"You're lucky I like your dick." She hums and her eyes focus back to her phone.

They finally reach the beach twenty minutes later. Their friends still make fun of them for being late.

Again!

* * *

**'At Last'**

This is one situation Ward doesn't really need directions as he kisses his way down her body. Skye moans and bucks her hips when hips lips wrap around one nipple and then around the other, sucking the hard nubs into his mouth. Her back arches and her fingers slide within his soft hair, pulling at them harshly. He groans in answers and finally gives her what she wants by settling between her tanned thighs, his tongue working on her sensitive flesh quickly bringing her into her first orgasm of the night.

"Do you think," He murmurs as he drags his lips all the way up her stomach, to her chest, to the column of her throat and placing a light kiss on the corner of her mouth. "That I should ask for directions in case I get lost?" Her laugh turns into a quiet whimper as he slips inside her, stretching her open for him.

"Nope." Her breath hitches as he pulls out slowly and pushes back in. "I think you know your way around here pretty well." Her legs wrap around his waist and it's his turn to moan as she forces any space between them gone.

He's too lost in her after that to have any coherent thoughts as they work together to reach that sweet ending. All that he can think after they're done, laying together in a tangled mess of limps are the words the old lady said to him so many years ago.

_'Don't let her go.'_

Ward is so glad he listened and fought for Skye and her love.

That fought his fears away in order to be sharing a bed and a life with her.


End file.
